A biopsy is a medical procedure that involves sampling and removing tissues or cells from a living body for further examination and analysis. A prostate biopsy may be performed by a care provider for diagnosis and treatment of a patient's prostate. For example, the vast majority of patients with an abnormal prostate specific antigen (PSA) or suspicious results from a digital rectal examination (DRE) undergo biopsy. Typical biopsy procedures include transrectal ultrasound-guided (TRUS) biopsies and transperineal ultrasound-guided (TPUS) biopsies.
TRUS involves obtaining tissue or cell specimens by passing a biopsy needle or other biopsy instruments through the rectal wall and into the prostate at various locations using a sagittal imaging plane. The biopsy needle or other biopsy instruments may be guided by ultrasound in a sagittal plane. There are disadvantages associated with TRUS. In particular, the patient may be required to take antibiotics prior to the procedure to reduce the risk of infections. Also, TRUS requires the patient to perform bowel preparation, which is a procedure usually undertaken before the biopsy, for cleansing the intestines of fecal matter and secretions. Further, the passage of the biopsy needle through the rectal wall may introduce bacteria from the rectum into the prostate, such as coliform bacteria that may lead to an infection or other complications. Additionally, many clinically significant prostate cancers are found in locations of the prostate that are often too difficult to access when using the transrectal approach.
TPUS includes obtaining tissue or cells specimens by passing one or more biopsy needles through the perineum and into the prostate. TRUS has been favored over TPUS. Unlike TRUS, TPUS does not require a patient to take antibiotics prior to the procedure or to undergo the bowel preparation for lowering the risk of bacterial issues. Further, TPUS uses a more effective route to access the prostate and is capable of accessing target locations that may be difficult to access utilizing the transrectal approach in comparison with TRUS. In addition, the needle does not pass through the rectal wall which eliminates the risk associated with TRUS of coliform bacteria entering the prostate or the bloodstream.
Systems configured for TPUS include a biopsy grid that may be fixed to, for example, a floor, platform, or table on which the patient receiving the biopsy lies. The biopsy grid may provide multiple apertures through which a biopsy needle or other biopsy instruments may be inserted. An ultrasound probe is fixed directly to the apparatus and is used to axially guide the biopsy needle or other instruments, for example other biopsy instruments. Thus, TPUS systems require imaging in an axial plane of the ultrasound or a transverse transducer for positioning the biopsy needle.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.